


All the time in the world.

by thebakerthief



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, blackstairs fluff, domestic blackstairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebakerthief/pseuds/thebakerthief
Summary: A series blackstairs fluff oneshots that don't really have a plot. I just really wanted to write about them.
Relationships: Julian Blackthorn/Emma Carstairs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	All the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !! I haven't really posted on here before, so I hope you enjoy <3 I don't have an upload schedule for this, all I know is that I'll probably be writing more of these oneshots everytime I miss blackstairs.

Emma Carstairs didn't know why she never went through with cutting her hair, especially considering how inconvenient it got the longer it grew. Actually, no, that was a lie, she knew exactly why. And that reason was still asleep in her arms, hugging her waist, his breathing even and soft on her skin as his head rested on her chest. Emma knew that Julian loved her hair, and had loved it all their lives. So, every time she'd been tempted to cut it, all she had to do was untie it in front of him; the way his eyes darkened and tracked its movement down her back was a reward on its own.

But Julian was asleep on her now, and her hair was stuck under her back and it was starting to hurt her head. 

“Julian,” she tried whispering into his head. “Jules, my love, are you awake?” 

Nothing. She sighed, watching his head rise and fall with the movement and still not stir. Okay, she thought, new approach. 

She bent down and kissed the top of his head, then his temple, his cheek, his eyelids. She ran her hands along his scarred back softly, tracing every rune and scar. She watched as goosebumps rose and Julian still slept. It might have been concerning if Emma wasn't ridiculously happy that Julian was sleeping in the first place, safe and at ease in her arms, the way he had never been able to before a few months prior. But her hair was still pulling her scalp apart. She shifted her legs and squeezed his waist with her thighs until, finally, he grunted. 

“Are you trying to wake me up by turning me on?” He asked, his voice blurred and husky. 

“Is it working?” 

He hugged her waist tighter, pressing a kiss to her stomach with sleepy lips. “Iʼll let you know when I wake up.” He said with a smile.

“You little—” Emma said, even as her stomach fluttered. She squeezed her thighs tighter around him and used her pelvis to push them up and around until she was looking down at his shining eyes. Julian wasn’t even surprised that she managed to flip him over despite how bigger than her he was, he’d always known just how strong Emma was. 

“It might be working,” he started, lifting one hand to cup her cheek. Emma evaded his hands and pressed one kiss to his nose, trailing down to his jaw, his neck, his collarbone. She pressed one kiss over his beating heart and heard his breath hitch. He grabbed her face and lifted her up to kiss her mouth, his skin was still warm and soft with sleep.

“Are you going to make pancakes?” She asked against his mouth, more so because she wanted to tease Julian than because she actually cared about pancakes. It was hard to care about anything else when Julian Blackthorn was looking at her. He groaned and she giggled, rolling off of him as he got up. 

“You are going to be the death of me, Emma Carstairs.” He said, walking backward to the kitchen in his boxers. “But I can’t ever say no to you, can I?”

“You canʼt die,” she called after him. “Youʼre too cute!” She heard him laugh while opening and closing cabinets. She stretched in bed, rolling her shoulders and lazy limbs. 

She could almost feel Julian’s happiness, like the weight of a soft blanket after the cold of a storm. She marveled at the simplicity and ease in which she could make him smile these days. Grabbing his hand in public, planting a kiss on his cheek after a funny joke. With every smile she earned from Julian, she could feel her heart expand and grow with love. She grabbed his shirt from the floor that swallowed her entire upper body and walked into the kitchen of the little apartment she and Julian had moved into together, a few months prior. It was small and warm and everything Emma had never let herself imagine she could have. It was perfect, mostly because she was sharing it with Julian. She watched him in the morning light in their little blue kitchen, flipping pancakes with the ease that came with practice, and knew exactly what he was thinking about, what he often thought about.

“Are we going to the institute today?” She asked, knowing the answer already. They may no longer be parabatais, but they still knew each other better than anyone else. It took them a while to adjust to what they no longer knew about each other after they lost that bond, and what they could relearn as two people truly in love. Julian nodded, still looking down at the pan. Emma crossed the room to him and hugged his waist, one of her hands finding its way to the spot above his heartbeat, as it often did. Julian leaned back into her touch, his own hand covering hers. She kissed the spot between his shoulder blades and said nothing, letting him relax into her touch and find comfort. 

“They’re doing so well without us,” he said quietly. “They’re all so grown up.” 

It was the first time she had heard Julian say that with more than sadness in his voice, but also with marvel and wonder too. Emma hugged him tighter. They’d had so many conversations about the little blackthorns, not so little anymore. Emma knew Julian was having a hard time away from them, but she also knew that they both needed it.

“You did so well with them for so long, Julian.” She said into his back. He didn’t need her to tell him that, but Emma knew that it was nice to hear after so many years spent in silence. He twisted in her arms after turning the stove off and looked down at her with his luminous, smiling eyes. Emma’s heart expanded once more, she was beginning to wonder if there was a limit to how deep her love could run. “And,” she added in a teasing tone, “that just means more pancakes for me.” She lifted herself up on her tiptoes and placed a quick kiss on Julian’s lips.

“Oh, no you don’t.” Julian caught her by the waist before she could step away from him, and kissed her deeper, again and again, pressing her into him as he leaned back into the counter and the only reason she was standing quickly became Julian’s strong hands steadying her. 

“Breakfast,” She halfheartedly tried to pull away. One of Julian’s hands found its way into her hair, and the other slid across the back of her thighs lifting her up to wrap her legs around his waist. All thoughts of food were scattered from her mind as he kissed along her jaw and neck, walking with her in his arms back towards the bedroom. 

“Breakfast can wait,” he said, returning to her mouth, his eyes serious and loving. “We have all the time in the world.”

Emma knew what he meant and her heart turned over. They did have all the time in the world. She leaned into Julian’s touch and smiled up at him from the bed. 

“All the time in the world.” She whispered. She had no words for her own feelings. She only knew, with the inevitability and certainty in which she knew her own name, that this was how she was meant to be feeling, this was the feeling she had been running after all her life. It had taken many names: revenge, freedom, safety. But all along, it had one face: Julian Blackthorn’s. No one else in the world could possibly be feeling the way she was, with the intensity of it that felt like entire floods of nameless feelings that carried Julian’s name and warmth. She looked up at him, her Julian, her first love and best friend, and knew that indeed, she had all her life to love him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed !! Please don't hesitate to comment. Thank you to my one and only lucia for always reading my fics. Also, if you didn't come here from twitter ( shoutout to blackstairs nation gc) my username is heleneaquillc.


End file.
